Grim "Grimmy" Reaper
History Grimmy was made 'The Grim Reaper' in the year 1730, she had been killed in a freak blizzard in her small home town trying to save the other children and families in the village. She had been blasted away from the small town and was left by the side of a frozen pond where she woke up and was 'The Grim Reaper'. She met Pitch a few years later in the year 1758 when she was collecting the soul of a child and he stumbled upon her, he had told her that together her and him could rule the world and that no one would ever forget them again. At first she didn't want to join him, but in the end she realized that she couldn't ever be good or loved by children because of who she was and joined Pitch. Pitch and Grimmy are known to the older guardians as "The Nightmare Team". Pitch and Grimmy mostly attack at night and attack the children in their sleep, Grimmy as stolen many souls from children and locked them away in Pitch's Lair and has turned them into Fearlings. Personality Grimmy is known to be harsh and cruel at times when talking, she sometime uses harsh words and actions and isn't the kindest person to be around. But deep down inside her darkened heart, she does have a small flame of kindess and sweetness in her. Sometimes when she is about to do something her chest starts to hurt and she won't be able to carry out her deed. She knows that inside of her the ''real ''her is trying to break out. Powers and Abilites Grimmy is known to be able to control various forms of magic, her most famous form of magic is what she likes to call "Control Magic". With this type of magic she is able to take control of various people and sometimes guardians. She uses the fear and darkness inside of them to take hold of them and make them do what she pleases. Grimmy is also known to be able to create things from thin air and can make things from bones, she has made in the past various animals and plants. Her most famous one is a Bone horse that she calls "Midnight". Appearance Grimmy died when she was 17, and that doesn't bother her at all. She is the avarge height for her age and stands to about 5'8. She has a slim build and almost looks like a model to some who can see her, she wears a dress that has a slit in the middle of her bust line and has a thick belt around her waist that is pink. The dress makes a large ruffle and she is barefoot. She also has a black robe that she wears with the hood mostly up, and carries a styche with her that is black and is very sharp and dangerous. She has short pink hair that comes down to her neck and has almond shaped red eyes, she is known to be very beautiful and sweet looking to some. Weapons Grimmy carries a black sytche that is her primary weapon, it can collect souls and spirits from children and people and she uses it to steal hope and dreams also. Grimmy also uses Magic as a weapon, but only when she has too and she can't use her sytche. Category:Females Category:Guardians Category:Cutefairy78 Category:Fanon Characters